You Know The Words, So Sing Along For Me Baby
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Inside I hope you know, I'm dying  With my heart beside me in shattered pieces that may never be replaced.  And if I died right now, you'd never be the same.   Rated T. post 2x09
1. Inside i hope you know, i'm dying

_Inside I hope you know, I'm dying_

_With my heart in shattered pieces that may never be replaced._

_And if I died right now, you'd never be the same. _

It was official. Rachel Berry was alone, officially. What was the point of living, if you had to live alone? No one cared about Rachel Berry, not anymore. Finn was the last thing she had, and now it was gone. Who was Rachel without Finn? She didn't want to be that freaky girl she was before him. Rachel & Finn- that's the way Rachel liked it. And now that was over.

She pulled herself out of bed and got her phone out of her backpack that she had thrown on the ground on her way to her bed. She should be at school now, but she couldn't face it. She couldn't face anything anymore. So she opened up a blank text message, and typed.

~forever can see us, not you and me.~

Finn shoved his bags furiously in his locker, not caring about the mess he was making. Rachel had organized it. And he didn't want to see anything more that had to do with Rachel right now. He didn't need to cry in front of everyone.

Why? Why would Rachel do this to him? What were they going to do apart? Thoughts kept circulating through his mind, making it impossible to STOP thinking about her. It didn't help when his phone started vibrating, showing that he had a new text from Rachel. He opened it, though he wasn't sure why.

_Finn, I need you to know that I can't live without you. I don't want too. I understand how much I will be missing in my life by doing what I am about to do, but it hurts too much. I don't want to go through life alone. I love you, Finn. ~Rachel*_

Something was off about this, but Finn blew it off. She made out with Puck. _Puck. _Something was off with her in general, and that was her problem. Finn slammed his locker, and stormed off to first period.

~forever can see us, not you and me.~

Kurt hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, opening his phone. Someone had texted him during warblers practice, and he'd had to run off before they asked why his phone was on. Truth was, Kurt was worried about Finn and Rachel. They had both been emotionally wrecked last night, Finn slamming things around and crying, and Rachel not answering her phone or uploading a new myspace video.

_Kurt, over the past few weeks, you and I have become more close than ever. It will pain me to leave you alone. You were one of the best things in my life, and my best friend. I won't ever forget you, and you're the only person I want singing Don't Cry For Me Argentina at my funeral. –Rachel* ps: when you tell your children about the diva-off, you can tell them that you won(:_

Something wasn't right. Why was Rachel writing about funerals and missing people. This wasn't right at all. His fingers flew over the keys as he ran to the warblers practice room.

_Don't do anything irrational. I'm coming._

"Kurt, you know you aren't allowed to have phones out." Brendon, one of the council members criticized as he ran in.

"I need to leave, my best friend just sent me a suicide note." Kurt panted as he grabbed his leather messenger back and sprinted to his car. He made it to Rachel's in record time, and he ran up to the car, yanking the keys out of the ignition with his door already open. Rachel couldn't hurt herself. She was RACHEL, Rachel didn't do that kind of stuff.

Grabbing the spare key under the lamp outside, Kurt flung open the door.

"RACHEL?" Kurt screamed rushing up the stairs to her room. What he saw scared him more than anything.

Rachel Berry, laying on the bed, covered in blood that was slowly leaking out of her wrists.

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. Next will be longer.**

**I NEED FINCHEL NOW. Just putting that out there.**

**Song lyrics and title from ****Three Cheers for Five Years**** By Mayday Parade. AMAZING song, go listen to it.**

**AFTER YOU REVIEW(:**

**Thankyaaa(:**


	2. with my heart beside me

_And you'd help me out of the dark_

_And I'd give my heart as an offering_

"Rachel! Oh god, what have you done?" Kurt yelped as he ran toward her bed, his phone in one hand, fingers already dialing 911. He pulled Rachel onto his lap and used her sheets to press against the slits on her wrists. "Rachel, can you hear me?" Rachel moaned in response.

"911, what is your emergency?" The woman's voice over the line made Kurt jump, but he composed himself quickly.

"I just found my best friend, her wrists- they're cut!" Kurt tried to stay calm, but there was_ so much _blood.

"Okay, what is her name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"And her address?"

"Uhhm, 2948 Cold Embers Path."

"The ambulance is on it's way, honey, just stay calm. You are doing fabulous. Now, is she responsive?"

"She's moaning, is that good?"

"That's something. Now, what would cause Miss Berry to do something like this?"

Kurt froze. Finn. He was going to be extremely guilty. He should be. "My step-brother broke up with her." Kurt could hear the sirens in the distance. "They are here!"

"Okay, you did great. I wish your friend the best."

"Thank you!" Kurt said, closing the phone and squeezing the material tighter to Rachel's wrists, praying that she would be okay.

~forever can see us, not you and me.~

Finn Hudson re-read Rachel's text again. He wanted to forget about Rachel and Puck, he did, but he just couldn't. She cheated on him. She broke his heart, like it was nothing. His phone screen switched from Rachel's familiar words to a picture of Kurt.

"Hello?" Finn answered his phone grumpily.

"Finn, it's Kurt. You need to get to the hospital. Now." Finn's heart dropped.

"Why?"

"It's Rachel, she cut herself." Finn froze. No. No, no, no, no. Not Rachel. Not _his_ Rachel.

"What?" Finn yelled, already running to his car.

"I got a text, and I went to her house. She had already done it. She's in surgery now." Finn got a text. Finn could've saved her. And he ignored it.

"I'm on my way."

**I got soooo many alerts for this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!(:**

**Thanks too my bad bitch Cassidy (elasticowl) for editing this.**

**Next will be longer (hopefully)  
be sure to check out elasticowl and my story: ****I Gave You All.**** (;**

**And don't forget to review(:**


	3. in shattered pieces

**A/N  
I miss Finchel a whole lot. **

**Short chapter, leading into a longer one.**

**DEDICATION: Shaina- with who I have the BEST Finchel ideas, and Finn carries around 371 bricks for defense (; and Cas- my bad bitch bb(:**

Finn thought about death as he drove to the hospital. He thought about how it was so vast, how no one knew what death truly was. All he knew was that he couldn't lose Rachel too the monster that took his dad, and Kurt's mom. Not his Rachel, his best friend, his rock. Sure, she'd hurt him, but he still loved her, and he couldn't deny that. He needed her, and she hurt herself.

He ran faster than his legs could carry him into the hospital and he ended up falling in the waiting room, but stood up fast enough to find Kurt.  
"Kurt! What the hell is going on, where's Rachel?" He yelled, running over to him. Kurt shook his head.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I got a cryptic text from her, too much like a suicide note for my liking. I rushed over to her house. She was lying on her bed. Her- her wrists. There was so much blood." Kurt burst into tears, burying his face in his hands. Finn sat next to him, silent. He got a text message. He was her fucking boyfriend; he was supposed to save her from this kind of thing. He was supposed to make her feel loved, wanted, not wanting to slit her fucking wrists. This was his fault. If he had comforted her more when she found out about Santana, if he has listened to her and tried to work past the hurt when he found out about Puck, if he defended her, if he had just responded to her text, she wouldn't have done this. Tried to kill herself. He cringed.  
"Did you call her dads?" he muttered.  
Kurt nodded, "They are in LA for business, but are getting the fastest plane here."  
"what about my mom?"  
"Well, Finn, this really has nothing to do with you. I called you- No, I actually don't know why I called you." Finn looked at him.  
"What? She's my fucking girlfriend, Hummel."  
"/ex/ girlfriend." The words were like a knife in Finn's heart. He did NOT want to call Rachel his ex. "you broke up with HER, Finn. That's probably why she did this."  
"WHAT THE HELL, KURT? Can you NOT see how fucking hard this is on me? Just because I broke up with Rachel doesn't mean I /ever/ stopped loving her!" Finn was interrupted by a doctor clearing his throat.  
"I'm guessing you're here for Rachel Berry?" The doctor asked.  
"What happened? Is she okay? Please, tell me my Rachel is okay." Finn stood, yanking a hand through his hair.  
"She slit her wrists. Luckily, your friend got there before any serious damage could be done. She is in her room, and she'll have to stay in the hospital tonight for suicide watch."  
"Can I stay with her?" Finn asked, relieved that Rachel wasn't dead.  
"Yes, if she permits it. Now, she's awake, and I'm assuming you'd like to see her." Finn nodded profusely, and the doctor smiled. "Room 278."  
With that, Finn took off running to visit his girl.

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Hold hope, my Finchel lovers. Remember Finn's smile at the end of VGC, and remember that RYAN MURPHY IS SMART ENOUGH TO NOT LET US DOWN AGAIN.**


	4. that may never be replaced

_Too late, I'm sure. And lonely._

_It's just another night, another dream wasted on you._

Finn reached room 278 in record speed, but as soon as his hand touched the door handle, he froze. He was scared. Finn Hudson was scared. He lingered (Rachel taught him that word) for a few seconds, but he heard soft whimpering from the room and burst in, causing a scream from Rachel.

"Shit! Rach, I'm sorry I scared you! Are you okay?" Rachel looked at Finn, glanced at her wrists, and burst into giant tears. Finn sat slowly on her bed, not wanting to hurt her. "Rachel… it's okay…" she just continued crying, and he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her hair.

"I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt like if she let go, he would run. "I'm so sorry Finn!"

He pulled her as close to him as possible, slowly rubbing her back. "sshhh, it's okay Rach. It's okay Rachel you're okay." He repeated, wanting to believe it himself.

She cried for at least 20 minutes before pulling away, wiping her eyes. "Finn…" She whispered. "Why are you… why are you here?"

"I know I haven't acted like it, but I still love you Rach. You… You hurt me, a lot. But I _can't_ lose you. This, today, It made me realize that I can't live without you. I wouldn't ever want too." She bit her lip to keep more tears from spilling over. He loves her. She isn't alone. "I was thinking we could start over… forget what happened with Puck and Santana. I know what I did with her meant nothing."  
She nodded, "Noah didn't mean anything either. I just felt you slipping away, leaning more toward Santana, and I panicked. Last time we broke up, it was seeing me with Jesse that made you come back. I wasn't rational, and I just did it. Please forgive me Finn." He took both of her hands in one of his.  
"I forgive you for that, Rachel." He turned over her hands to reveal the scarlet scars on her wrists. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. "you have to swear to me that you'll _never _do this again." He traced a finger along the jagged line, trying not to cry.

She nodded. "I w-won't do it again." She whispered, staring at him. He softly kissed each scar, then looked up at Rachel. His eyes were filled with tears, as were hers.

"I can… I can't lose you Rachel." His voice cracked.

"you won't." she whispered, stronger this time. He pulled her in again, this time crying himself. Her hair, her smell, her voice. Everything was so _her _and he had missed it so much.

~forever could see us, not you and me~

Kurt came in after Finn cleaned himself and Rachel up. "Rachel Barbra Berry!" he stormed up to her bed.

"Kurt…"  
"You have caused me so much emotional damage! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I just… I thought no one loved me. I thought I was all alone." She stole a quick glance at Finn who was looking down guiltily. She didn't blame him for what she did. He had the right to break up with her when he did, and she made the decision to use the knife.

"You are _never_ alone." Kurt sat on the end of the bed, grabbing one of her hands. "Even if everyone hurts you-" he glared at Finn, "I'm still here." She nodded sadly.

"I know that now. Thank you. But, this isn't Finn's fault." Finn looked up from his chair. "I made a mistake, and he had the right to break up with me. And I made the conscious decision to do this, which has nothing to do with either of you. It's no ones fault but my own."  
"Don't say that Rachel! You know Santana and Puck and Quinn aren't the most innocent. They treated you like shit. You can't say this is just your fault because it's not." Finn looked right into Rachel's eyes.

"Finn. I took the knife. I did this. Their actions may have led to mine, but in the end, I'm the one who made the final decision." She started back at him with equal intensity.

"I don't want to hear that Rachel! If they had been nice to you, you never would have done what you did. I know that you chose to hurt yourself, but you can't say that this is all your fault, because it's _not. _You mean the world to me and you aren't taking the fall for this alone." He wasn't backing down.

"_okaaaay." _Kurt clapped his hands, breaking the stare between them. "This is over, you two. Rachel did what she did for certain reasons-" he snuck in another glare at Finn, "and it's over."

"I'm sorry Rach." Finn smiled slightly, trying to make her feel better.

"It's fine Finn, I'm sorry too." She smiled back, which lit up the whole room.

"You two are sickening. I'm glad you two are all happy together again, but lets hold back on the eye sex." Rachel giggled, which resulted in a chuckle from Finn.

And for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

**Review? I love writing for this fic(:**


End file.
